


So What!  I'm Still a Rock Star.

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian Boothby breaks up with Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What!  I'm Still a Rock Star.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, so Hi! I look forward to getting to know people here, especially those who've posted such amazing Steve/Darcy stories. I've been working on something a lot longer, but this jumped into my mind and onto the screen this afternoon. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, My mistakes are all I own. Marvel owns the rest.

# So what! I’m still a rock star.

Getting dumped sucked. Darcy had learned that lesson in High school when Tommy Taylor asked her to get in his friend’s car so they could talk. She hadn’t wanted to get in. He’d been acting squirrely and she didn’t even imagine he was going to break up with her, but she still didn’t want to get in the car. His buddy, David, gave her a sympathetic look that alerted her to the epic un-fun nature of the car powwow. She convinced herself that she could save the moment, but of course she couldn’t. Tommy chased her until she agreed to go out with him in the first place. But he had a new crush on the soccer-playing class valedictorian and just need to get away from Darcy to pursue that large-shouldered hottie. So, Darcy got dumped. Soccer girl looked bitchily happy and laughed when she saw Darcy’s tears. It hurt and Darcy blamed herself and wallowed and was angry and tried to get Tommy to like her again. Finally she stopped caring a month later because she realized he was a tool.

Today’s dump felt different, yet in some ways the same. Ian Boothby wasn’t a shallow sixteen year old. He was a kind of nice, if somewhat lost, twenty-something. He still wasn’t a man about it, and his voice squeaked as he admitted he’d met someone at his new job, a scientist whose theories he’d long admired. In Darcy’s mind this woman looked something like her friend Jane Foster, only with bigger shoulders and killer presence on the soccer field. So, she let Ian talk on about how nice it had been to date her, how interesting their time in London had been, how much fun she was and how she’d surely find someone who didn’t mind the danger of being around her friends or the weird choices she made in her education and work life. While he talked, she watched his eyes. They continuously darted over her shoulder to the bar.

She finally asked, “Is she waiting for you at the bar, Ian?”

He nodded, looking down to avoid Darcy’s eyes. Darcy turned around and saw the triumphant gaze of a woman at least ten years her senior. The woman had blond perfectly-coiffed hair, sophisticated clothing and a nasty smile. Darcy looked back to Ian and said, “That’s kind of classless of you and she doesn't look very nice.”

Ian smiled at the woman, barely noticing Darcy now, and said, “She’s amazing. She’s a tiger in bed and she acts like I hung the moon.”

Darcy sat back and said, “Oh! So, this is because I haven’t slept with you! And, oh! You’re a dirty, rotten cheat! And, oh! You SO did not hang the moon. It was the result of a giant impact.” She fingered the taser in her pocket, wondering how illegal it was for her to use it while being dumped in a cheesy bar in Brooklyn. This bar was Ian’s dump equivalent of Tommy Taylor’s friend’s car, complete with the snotty girlfriend witness.

Ian looked detached as he said, “Your perspective is off because of Dr. Foster’s boyfriend. You measure against guys like that and find normal men lacking.” He finally met her eyes again and said, “And you need to get over that or you’re going to be alone for the rest of your life. You haven’t even met the other Avengers yet and most of them already have someone, someone more mature and worthwhile than you, Darcy.” He frowned as though terribly sad for her and said, “You’re just a silly girl, not amazing like Dr. Foster or my new lady. If you continue to run down the guys who give you a chance…”

Darcy laughed shortly, “You cheated on me with that man-eater and think I’m the one whose perspective is whack?”

The woman arrived at the table then, saying “Ian, darling, you've surely said all that’s necessary by now.” She turned to Darcy with an insincere look of pity, “Too bad, little one. Better luck next time. Now, be a good girl and get out of my seat.”

Darcy gripped her taser more tightly, wishing the angry buzzing in her head would go away so she could think of an appropriate reply. She wanted to leave, though she hated to give ground to the bitch standing over her looking triumphant. Mostly, she didn't want to cry and she was so angry that she was about to do just that.

She barely swallowed the tears in time and stood to leave, gathering the tattered shreds of her dignity close. Then when she was a few feet from the table, the woman called out, “You forgot the check for your drink!” A treacherous tear made its way down her face as she stood still, not wanting to turn back and see Ian’s new woman gloat over it.

Just then a man got up from the bar. He was tall and incredibly fit, nearly as large as Thor. He walked up to Darcy and said, “Hey, doll! Buy you a drink?” She nodded dumbly and gaped at him and his perfectly sculpted face. He winked as he passed her. She wiped the tear from her cheek.

He walked over to Ian and his stunned cougar and took the check from the table, looked down at Ian and shook his head, and then looked at the woman and said, “Ma’am, thanks for letting me know that check isn't getting picked up by someone else. I've been trying to get up my nerve to talk to Miss Lewis all week. Wish me luck!” He smiled his best smile, one his best friend during the war had labeled ‘panty dropping.’ 

The woman choked out, “It’s not necessary to call me ma’am.”

His smile turned very innocent, “Oh, sure it is! My ma taught me to treat my elders with proper respect, ma’am. You've lived more years in this world than I have and earned that, ma’am.”

He turned on his heel and walked back to Darcy.

He offered his arm (oh what an arm!) and led her to sit with him at the bar and asked what drink she would like, while keeping one hand on the small of her back and leaning in close. She stuttered, “Are you Captain America?”

He grinned slightly, “Steve Rogers at your service, Miss Lewis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She asked, “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged, “Well, it used to be nicer back when it opened. Dr. Foster was worried about you coming here now that it’s not as good a neighborhood. I came to make sure that you stay safe; though I've heard you know how to defend yourself. But when I overheard that nastiness I couldn't just stand by. I hate bullies, always have.”

She nodded, “Thanks.”

Her beer arrived and he tipped his bottle against it. “Cheer up, doll-face. You’re better off without him. He’s not worth your time. I've heard you and Dr. Foster talking around the building. You’re sharp as a tack and funny and gorgeous. Don’t buy into his crap. He’s just trying to justify his weakness. I hate that, too.” He looked puzzled. “How’d you get with him?”

She shrugged, “He was my intern in London. He seemed nice. When we were battling the Dark Elves he saved my life by throwing a car on them.”

Steve frowned slightly, “Um. How did he do that?”

She replied, “The gravometric spikes that Dr. Selvig built to detect anomalies related to the Convergence opened portals to the other eight realms and other locations here on Midgard. Around each portal physics went crazy and gravity shifted. The car weighed next to nothing long enough for him to toss it. Then it weighed regular car weight.”

Steve nodded, “Oh! I didn't understand much of that, but he’s not super-powered.” She shook her head and smiled slightly. He said, “I wish I could tell jokes. I've seen you really smile before and it’s worth seeing again.” Her smile grew a bit. He said, “Maybe if threw a car? Would that make you smile?”

Darcy chuckled and nodded, “Yeah. I get stupid when guys do that.”

He winked, “Do you know where he parked?”

She laughed outright at that and shook her head.

He said, “They’re kind of off balance now. I think if you let me kiss you and take you home it’d fully deflate their oversized-bully egos.”

She looked up at him, bright eyed and smiling. “You’d do that? Honestly?”

He smirked, “I’m always honest. And, yeah, I’d do that.”

She quirked a brow in a slightly flirty manner, saying, “And what would you do when you take me home? Salute me at the doorstep or come in and kiss it all better?”

He smiled a filthy smile and said, “I’d do whatever you want, doll-face. Anything at all.” He eased up on the flirtation like he was a bit unsure of what he was doing and said, “Or nothing. But I’d love it if you’d agree to go on a date with me.”

She drank some of her beer, looked up in the mirror over the bar to see Ian and his friend laughing together, and set the mug on the bar. “Let’s see how you kiss. A girl has to have standards.”

He laughed, pulled her close, and leaned down and planted a mind-blowingly hot kiss on her. She wasn't used to being kissed by a man with his unbelievably amazing and muscular bulk. Her arms went up around his neck and she moaned into the kiss, stunned by all the hard muscles under her hands and pressed tightly against her chest. He pulled back and she said, “Oh! More!”

He smiled again and said, “Can I take you home?” She nodded, lost in a happy daze. He said, “You need to button up your coat. I rode here on my Harley. You up for that?” She nodded again. He kissed her again while buttoning her coat for her. She deepened the kiss, throwing every ounce of lust she’d ever felt in her life into it. People began to whistle and cat call. Through the coat, she felt his hands against her chest. She desperately wished to feel that without the coat in the way.

He pulled back again, leaned his head down against hers and said, “Wow.”

She grinned giddily and asked, “Wait! You said you’re always honest, but you told witch-face that you’d been trying to get up your nerve to talk to me all week. Isn't that a lie?”

He shook his head. “Nope. I didn't introduce myself sooner because I heard you were seeing someone and I’m not slimy enough to horn in on someone else’s relationship. Like you, I have standards. But I definitely noticed you at the tower. Thor has teased me for my, how did he put it, ‘maddened obsession for his worthy shield sister.’ I think Dr. Foster guessed what today’s meet-and-greet was about and that’s why she asked me to look out for you.” Darcy made a mental note to bow down and kiss Jane’s feet when she saw her again.

He lifted her chin. “I came because I hoped she was right, I’m sorry to say. That wasn't very nice of me. I wanted a chance with you, so I hope you’ll forgive me. It was worse than I expected. That lady’s a nasty piece of work. He’ll regret his choice. I hope you don’t mind me stepping in and taking advantage. I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I heard you cussing out Thor for breaking a piece of Foster’s lab equipment.”

She laughed again and said, “You’re totally forgiven.”

He grinned, “You really want me to kiss it all better?”

She heard a Pink song playing.

> So, so what  
>  I'm still a rock star,  
>  I got my rock moves,  
>  And I don't need you,  
>  And guess what,  
>  I'm having more fun,  
>  And now that we’re done,  
>  I'm gonna show you tonight,

She laughed happily, “You already did. He didn't mean all that much. I tried to pretend he was the right guy, but I was oh-so-wrong. Take me out on that date and I bet we’ll get back to kissing soon enough. You've already short-circuited my mind so much that I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.”

So, he did.

_fin_  



End file.
